Meetings Yourself
by AryaJasmine
Summary: Forge builds a machine that takes some of the mutants X-men, Acolytes, brotherhoo to meet their alternate dimensional selfs from the X-men movies. Post Apocalypse and Post X1. Might Go to third movie, if enough reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi! This my First story. I Hope you Like it and if i missed details tell me. Please review!_**

Chapter 1

It was a sunny day outside and the students were playing outside, though not everyone was outside. Inside the danger room Forge was explaining his new invention to the X-men and the brotherhood.

"…and after walking through this door here" Forge pointed at the metal rectangle with a red light on it " when the red light is on and end up in another dimension"

"Does it really work?" Scott asked him

"It does but I don't know anything about this other dimension" Forge answered

"Ah could go!" Rogue says

"It might be dangerous" Prof. X says

"But maybe a group could go and investigate" Magneto says

"Yes, you're right" Professor X said

"Ah could go!" Rogue repeated "It's getting boring around here"

"If she goes I will to" Kurt says

"I would like totally be fun" Kitty says

"If Cherie goes Remy goes too" Gambit

"Icouldgoforthethrill" Pietro says

"There isn't anything interesting around here and it will get me away from toad." Wanda

"I'll go, there might be a good fight" X-23 now known as Laura

"You kids ain't going without a chaperone" Logan

"I'll go to mate" Pyro

"Very well then you nine will go as soon as you're ready. We do not know anything about this place it might be best for you to dress in civilian clothing. You will have a month living their before Forge brings you back, understood?" They all nodded

An hour later the group went through the door and Bobby and some students ran inside playing with their powers and damaged the machine.

Rogue, Bobby and John were walking around the grounds. They had just come back from the museum and they were talking about the attack on the president. Professor Xavier is in his study talking to Dr. Grey, Mr. Scott, and Ms. Monroe talking about the same thing.

"Who do you think did it" Bobby asked

"I say Magneto" Rogue said still angry at him for almost sacrificing her with his machine

"That wouldn't help his cause" John said. They kept walking and saw a light in the sky (no not the sun) and a group of people falling out of it. All three ran to where they had landed. When they got there, there was a lot of smoke but they could see figures.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Rogue asked

"What the hell happened?" A female voice said with a southern accent. A moment later Storm, Cyclops and Jean reached the group

"What happened?" Storm asked

"We were walking when we saw this light and then those people fell from it." John explained.

"Who is there?" Jean asked. Then the smoke cleared and in front of the group are eight strange yet similar people. There are five males and four females. One of the female looks similar to Rogue with the brown hair and the white stripes in the front, she is also wearing black gloves a off-the shoulder, long sleeve dark Purple shirt with a black tank top, black pants with the knee area cut and low heel boots (I know she doesn't wear heels but that is how I would've dressed). Another looks like John with the gold hair and the lighter; he has on an orange t-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers. A girl that looks like Kitty with the brown hair (which she had in a ponytail); she is wearing a wine colored dress shirt, skinny jeans and sandals. There is also a girl with half black half red, shoulder length hair; wearing black tight leather pants, tight red corset shirt that left the stomach showing, and black low heel boots. Her wrist and arms have all kinds of bracelets her earrings and necklace have a cross each (Ironic considering that her fathers Jewish). Next to her is a guy with silver hair who is wearing a brown shirt, long sleeved shirt, blue jeans and with sneakers. Another guy with dark blue hair, brown shirt with a red colored, long sleeved shirt under it, blue jeans and black sneakers. Near the Rogue look alike there is a guy wearing a black t-shirt, black pants, and a brown trench coat on top, he also has sun glasses with brown hair. The last two are dressed the same with black t-shirt, blue jeans and black combat boots. The young girl has long brown hair and cream colored skin and the man has blue hair and looks a lot like Logan.

"Who are you?" asked a very confused Jean.

"" the silvered haired guy asked

"What?" Rogue asked

"whatisyourname?" the teen asks

"Rogue"

"That'simpossibleshe'sRogue" The teen said pointing at Rogue's look alike.

"Shut up speedy and don't point at me unless you want to lose your finger." EvoRogue said. (from now I'm calling the movie-verse characters by their name and the evolution characters by Evo"name" to stop the confusions)

"Who are you?" Cyclops asks

"Who are you?" EvoLogan asks

"You landed in our property" Cyclops states the obvious

"He is saying the truth Logan" EvoRogue says. Immediately the name was said Rogue brought her hand to hold the dog tags around her neck.

"Logan? But he left three weeks ago" Rogue says, still holding the dog tags.

"Yeah well, my name is Logan too" EvoLogan says

"I'd say that the homme Forge succeeded in his invention." EvoGambit says (idk why I bother with him he is not in the movie. Not sure if I'm going to bring him in this story)

Scott, bring them to my study. I think we have something to talk about The Professor said telepathically.

"The professor wants to see you. If you would follow us" Cyclops says

"Aren't you three supposed to be in your rooms finishing your extra homework?" Jean asks the three teens Rogue, John, and Bobby.

"Oh yeah, we're on it Dr. Grey" Rogue says

"Almost finished" Bobby said

"Why bother?" John

"John!" storm

"I mean almost done" John corrected. The three teens left in a hurry. The new comers followed Jean, Storm and Scott to Professor Xavier's study.

Once there EvoWanda, Rogue, Pietro, Kitty, and pyro sat down while EvoLogan, Laura, Kurt and Gambit Stayed standing.

"I believe you have a very interesting story for us" Professor Xavier said.

"Yeah, well you won't believe us"

"Try us" Xavier said.

"We are from another dimension where a mutant name Forge created this portal to other dimensions and this group decided to check it out."

"Let me guess you're alternate dimensional of several mutants here?" Xavier "for example, Rogue, John, Logan, and Kitty?"

"You got it Bub."

"Then it is good to meet you. You may stay here for as long as you like. You may see many differences between both dimensions. Right now we seem to have a situation that we must attend to but after we finish with this we may be able to spend more time showing you around" Xavier turned to Storm and Jean. "Storm, Jean I need the both of you to take the jet to retrieve the mutant that attacked the president and Jean could you show them to a room?"

"Of course" she turned to them "Follow me" She led them threw the hallways towards the guest rooms.

"What attack on the president?" EvoLogan asked

"One that happened earlier this morning, a mutant almost killed the president" Jean answered. After Jean showed them their room she decided to show them around while Professor got their coordinates and Storm got the jet ready. All of the sudden they saw Rogue running down the hallway.

"He's here" she said holding the dog tags "Logan came back"

"We'll catch up" Jean said. She turned around to EvoLogan "want to meet yourself?'

"Yeah. Why was Rogue running to greet him?" Is said as they walk towards the entrance to greet Logan

"A Few weeks ago Logan saved Rogue's life and almost lost his own in the process."

"Look who's returned" They heard storm's voice say "just in time"

"For what?" the gruff voice said

"We need a babysitter and there are newcomers who are very interesting and you would want to meet" the group was almost at the stairs.

"Babysitter? And why would I be interested with the new comers?"

"You'll see. Nice to see you Logan" The group was now coming down the stairs and Jeans said.

"Hi Logan."

"Hi Jean"

"I should go and get the jet ready." Storm said suddenly

"Yeah, well it was good to meet you" Bobby said while pulling Rogue with him.

"Bye Logan. I'll see… I'll see you later" Rogue said following Bobby. To the newcomers it seemed like they were giving Logan and Jean their privacy.

"Logan I want you to meet the newcomers. They come from another dimension, one of them is you from where he comes from." Jean said

"Really?" Logan said looking at each of them, lingering at EvoLogan and then finally looking at Jean. "Storm was right interesting"

"Yeah Storm and I are heading to Boston to track down the mutant that attacked the president"

"So it was a mutant"

"You'll be able to meet him when we come back, unless your planning on running off again."

"Well I could probably think of a few reasons to stick around" Then they could hear someone coming down the stairs.

"Found what you were looking for Logan?" Scott asked as he came down.

"More or less" Logan answered

"I'll see you to boys later" Jean said. She walked up to Scott.

"Be safe" Scott says

"Yeah you too." And she kisses him. The group stayed there as Jean left the room and Scott faced Logan.

"Aren't you going to welcome me home?" Scott said nothing and Logan threw him the keys "You're bike needs gas" he said as Scott caught the keys. Scott threw them back saying.

"Then fill her up" and just left without another word while Logan just laughed. That was disturbing to the newcomers. Did Logan just flirt with Jean? Was there any kind of tension between Logan and Scott? And the most important one where was Logan's bike if he was using Scott's bike? (Sorry had to put that scene there)

At that moment Logan looked back at the group and asked

"Did you really come from another dimension?"

"Yeah, a fellow team member created a portal to other dimension and we wanted to check it out." EvoLogan answered

"So you're staying here?"

"Yes."

"Hey Mr. Logan can we like go and see how different things are here?" EvoKitty asked

"Yeahit'sgettingboring" EvoPietro

"Sure you can Half-pint but keep an eye on Speedy over there." EvoLogan said.

"sure Mr. Logan" And EvoKitty left pulling EvoPietro along with her.

"I'm going to find the Kitchen" EvoKurt said also walking out of the room, just incase they weren't accustomed to teleporters.

"I'm going to find my other self, so long mate" EvoPyro left

"we are just going to walk around and hang" EvoRogue said followed by EvoWanda and EvoLaura. EvoGambit was just about to follow when Logan stopped him.

"Don't even think about stealing from here or getting near Rogue or Laura, understand Cajun?" Gambit only nodded and left without a word.

Back in the Evolution World Forge seemed to be having trouble Fixing the machine and even worse Mystic was back demanding to see her children. Apparently Destiny had told Mystique what was going to happen and she demanded to be allowed to go as well.

In the movie-verse EvoRogue and her group entered the library, almost immediately EvoWanda and EvoLaura sat down to read a random book while EvoRogue walked around searching for an interesting one. She didn't realize that she has an audience in EvoGambit who sat down to watch her.

"You really like her, don't you?" a female voice said behind him. When he turned around he saw Rogue sitting there.

"Oui, Remy really likes her. That's why Remy is dating her, she is special."

"What about her skin? Aren't you worried that her skin is poison and could kill you if she held long enough?"

"She will learn to control it, but if she doesn't, there is more to a relationship than touch. And Remy be creative, Remy'll find a way around the skin."

"What are you talking about, swamp rat." EvoRogue asked as she sat down with a book.

"About how beautiful you are, Chere" He answered

"Unless you want to pass out refrain from talking about me." EvoRogue said and she turned to Rogue. "Don't listen to him, there are times he exaggerates or omits the truth"

"He said you're dating, is that a lie?"

"No, but I will reconsider it if he says another word." And Gambit closed his mouth and smirked at EvoRogue. She only puts her gloved hand on top of Gambits mouth and kisses her hand. "Don't worry sugar, you know I'm kidding" She said smiling.

"How did you get the white stripes in your hair?" Rogue asked

"I was born with it. Weren't you born with your white stripes?"

"No, my hair was brown but Magneto had invented a machine that turned humans into mutants, it activated with his powers but it could kill him, so he decided to sacrifice me instead of dying himself. After it activated, I think I died and Logan saved me by lending me his healing ability but he was in a coma for a few days. After the time in the machine part of my hair turned white. When Logan woke up he left but said he was coming back for this" She said pointing at the dog tags that she always wears "I haven't taken them off since he gave them to me. He is my best friend." Both EvoGambit and EvoRogue were mad at Magneto but not surprised that he would something like that.

**_What did you think? Please review_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_This is the second Chapter. I hope you enjoy this one also. I forgot to say in my last Chapter that I do not own anything that has to do with the x-men not even one episode under my name. _**

Chapter 2

That night both Logans were unable to sleep and EvoLogan walked around the mansion while Logan was in the kitchen with Bobby. Without a warning soldiers starting to come into the mansion. Out of nowhere Syrin (At least I think is her) shrieked to wake everyone in the mansion. All of the students immediately started scrambling and running away from the soldiers, some stood their ground to fight and make sure the students were able to get out safely this were both Logans, EvoLaura, EvoRogue (who immediately went to look for her other self) EvoGambit, EvoWanda (who seemed a little bored). EvoPietro was getting many of the mutants out of there faster than anyone (well duh). Even with all this several students were taken, Colussus took some of the kids the Evopeople saved. The only ones still in the building were the EvoStudents, the Logans, Rogue, Bobby, and John along with the soldiers. Everyone was running towards one of the secret tunnels and once there everyone went on except both Logans who wanted to know who had planned this. After the strange speech from the stranger everyone ran to the tunnels and got on one of the cars and left.

"What was that?" John asks

"Stryker, his name is Stryker" Logan answered.

"Who is that?" Rogue asks

"I can't remember" Logan says

"Where are we going?" Bobby

"Jean and storm are in Boston" Logan

"My parents live in Boston" Bobby

"Good" Logan said.

The next day in the morning the group arrived at Bobby's house and after checking the house and warning both Pyro's from burning anything Bobby gave the teens some clothe to change.

"Like what do you think happened back there?" EvoKitty asked as the Evo group joined together in the back lawn as the others explained to Bobby's parents.

"Well Logan from here said that the mystery guy he was talking to is named Stryker but he doesn't remember who he is." EvoLaura said.

"That doesn't help at all" EvoRogue said.

"It seems like the brother did not like Bobby being a mutant" EvoWanda said looking inside as the teenager storms out of the room.

"Didyouexpectanythingelse?Fatherdidsaythathumanswouldn'taccpetus" EvoPietro said.

"Yeah, but not to accept his own brother, that is just cold, mate" EvoPyro said. Finished saying as Logan came out with the communicator he had found in Scott's car.

"Jean? Storm?" Logan asked "No one is left Jean, some soldiers came" he stayed silent then said "some of them escaped I'm not sure about the rest" another silence "Boston with Bobby Drake's family" at that moment EvoLaura, EvoLogan and Logan were able to smell something. "And Storm make it fast" as he walked back they all saw the reflection of someone walking through the bushes. They all went inside as Logan said. "We have to go now." They kept on walking across the room as Rogue asks

"Why?"

"Now" Logan ordered.

"Logan what's wrong?" Rogue asked as they started to follow as soon as they got to the door both Logans let out their claws and opened the door to see about three police cars parked in front of the house.

"drop the knives and put your hands in the air." The police said from one side.

"what's going on here?" EvoLogan asked.

"Ronny" Bobby said (That family has imagination naming their children don't they?)

"I said drop the knives" The police repeated as the group heard the glass door from the back shatter.

"This is just a misunderstanding" Logan said.

"Put the knives down" the police repeated (seriously can't he see that the knives are coming out of their knuckles?)

"We can't, look" both Logans raised their hands so that the police could see the claws retract but twin sounds of gunshot sounded and a scream from Rogue and both Logans were on the floor. Immediately EvoKurt and EvoKitty were on the floor checking on them and EvoRogue and Gambit were near Rogue to calm her down. The same cop that spoke earlier ordered them on the ground. Everyone lowered to the ground except for John and EvoWanda

"Kids I said on the ground" the police repeated.

"" EvoPietro said.

"John get down" EvoWanda said as she lowered also knowing that they couldn't do anything without either Logan.

"We don't want to hurt Kid." John just looked at them on the ground and as he looke up said.

"You know those mutants that you hear about in T.V? Well, I'm the most dangerous one" As he threw fireballs at the policemen. (Not true Wanda and Rogue qualify as the more dangerous ones) After a few minutes EvoPyro started to turn off the fires after both EvoWanda and EvoRogue glared at him and Rogue touched John to help. As the fire diminished the X-Jet landed in the front lawn and the group went into the jet EvoPyro laughing at what his other self had done.

"That was so good, mate" EvoPyro says to his other self

They got into the jet and see Kurt sitting down on one of the sits (EvoKurt hasn't turned off his image inducer, so no one knows how he really looks) the movie-verse people get surprised at seeing the blue young man that and the Evopeople just walk and say hi. All except EvoKurt who sat and kept on looking to himself _'didn't Jean say that they were going to get the mutant that attacked the president? It couldn't have been him, could it?'_

" 'crawler? What's wrong?" Rogue asks him

"Nothing." EvoKurt says and turns to his other self "Are you the mutant that attacked the president?" He asks

"JA, I attacked the president but I didn't mean to" Kurt says

"What do you mean?" EvoLogan asks

"I remember being at the abandoned church I live in then the next thing I remember is being in the white house but I couldn't stop myself. I saw myself attacking everyone there and being shot at. Then I felt pain and I ran back towards my home." Kurt said.

"So you didn't do this voluntarily?" EvoKurt says

"No I did not" Kurt said. At that moment they heard Storm say that they were two aircraft following them, one of which radioed to them

"Unidentified aircraft you are ordered to descend to 20,000 feet and be escorted to aircon airforce base you have ten seconds to comply" (I watched this part several times while writing this and I still don't know what they are saying to the fullest extend).

"Wow somebody's angry" Storm said

"Yeah I wonder why?" Logan said as he looked toward John and EvoPyro laughed.

"we are coming along side you to escort you to aircon airforce base lower your altitude now" They all saw the jets as they cought up with them and one of the pilots points down as a symbol to lower the altitude "I repeat lower your altitude to 20,000 feet now" no one did anything and the jets moved back and storm said.

"They are falling back" a moment passed and the monitors started beeping "Oh my God they're marking us. They are going they're gonna fire. Hang on" everybody sat down and put on their seat belts, well all except for Rogue who was having troubles with the unfamiliar gloves "I'm gonna shake them" and they felt the x-jet spiral around.

"please don't do that again" John said

"I agree" Logan

"Me too" EvoKitty, EvoKurt, EvoWanda, and EvoPietro said at the same time.

"Wimps" EvoLogan glared at EvoLaura, Evo Rogue and EvoGambit who had said that and they both smiled none the less.

"Don't we have any weapons in this heap" Logan asked as the skies darkened and tornadoes appeared everywhere. A moment later and the jets were thrown down and the skies cleared.

"oh my God there are two missiles headed towards us" Storm said Jean said noting as one missile fell and the other kept on. "Jean there's one left."

"Oh God" Jean whispered and the missile hit the back of the x-jet. Rogue who hadn't been able to put on her seatbelt went flying out of the jet followed by Kurt teleporting to get her and come back with Rogue in his arms. Everybody seemed to be silenced until the back of the jet fixed itself and the jet started moving in another direction.

"Jean!" Storm screamed.

"It's not me" Jean screamed back just in time for the jet to stop. When they looked outside they saw Magneto with Mystique.

"I thought he was in prison?" EvoWanda and Rogue asked at the same time.

When the jet was on the floor everybody went outside.

"It seem as there are more than expected, my dear" Magneto said to Mystique. "And who may I ask are you?" he asked directed to the unfamiliar faces. "Some of you seem similar to each other"

"And I was planning to thank you" EvoRogue said while EvoKurt, EvoKitty, EvoWanda and EvoPyro laughed. "We are from an alternate dimension and I'm Rogue from there." she said and went to sit down beside a tree closely followed by EvoGambit. "Aren't you supposed to be in prison for what you almost did to Rogue?"

"yes, well Mystique here helped me escape" Magneto answered. "you all are from this other dimension?" He asked addressing the Evogroup and they all nodded "it seems Charles has had a bit more of an adventure than I thought"

"Thank you for saving us but we have to get back to the mansion and contact the professor" Storm said.

"I'm afraid that Charles won't answer" Magneto said. "Since he has been taken by William Stryker."

"What?" Storm asked.

"Let's talk over here" Jean said as the Logan, Magneto, Mystique, and Storm followed her "Logan and Gambit could come with us. Why don't you guys set up camp." And they walked apart from the group followed by EvoLogan and EvoGambit.

"Youheardthelady,let'ssetupcamp." Pietro said.

"What?" Rogue asked

"Let's set up camp" EvoKitty said.

**EvoRogue and Rogue**

They were setting up camp while the adults talked. EvoRogue kept on trying to listen to what they were saying. After Kurt went to listen to the conversation.

"What are you doing?" Rogue asked.

"Trying to listen, I hate being left out of a conversation that has to do about a mission we are going on."

"How do you know is a mission?"

"Follow the clues: we were attacked last night, we just found Magneto and Mystic, Several of the students were taken last night, and professor X and Cyclops are missing. If Magneto is right they were taken by the same guy that attacked us last night and if I'm correct this guy has a plan to destroy all mutants."

"oh, so you are part of the X-men?"

"Yes, though I used to be part of the brotherhood."

"Magneto's team? Why?"

"I had just discovered my powers and was running around like crazy trying to figure out who I am. While running around I met up with the X-men but I got more confused than ever. Some where trying to kill me and others were trying to help and then changed their mind and tried to kill me as well. Irene the woman who raised me told me that Mystic would take care of me and help me with my powers. We never saw Magneto and I think that other than Mystic, Pietro might have been the other to talk to him."

"Why would the X-men do that? And why Pietro?"

"After joining the brotherhood I touched Mystic and discovered that to avoid me joining the X-men she made me believe they were trying to kill me. and Pietro is Magnetos son."

"Of course, did she ever explain?"

"Yeah, a few months ago when I found out that she is my adoptive mother."

"That sucks"

**Meanwhile**

After Jean and Storm with help from EvoGambit started a fire Magneto sat down and EvoLogan asked "what is going on? Who is this Stryker guy and what does he want?"

"His name" answered Magneto "is Colonel William Stryker and he invaded your mansion for one purpose, he wanted cerebro or enough of it to build one of his own."

"But that doesn't make any sense Stryker would need the professor to operated it" Jean said

"Which is why I believe my old friend is still alive." Magneto said

"Oh my God." Storm said. Jean and Storm looked at each other with worried glances.

"What are you all so afraid of?" Logan asked.(I don't know if this explanation goes for X-men Evolution as well so EvoLogan and EvoGambit are going to be just as surprised)

"While Cerebro is working Charles mind is connected to every living being on the planet. If her were forced to concentrate hard enough on a particularly group, let say mutants, for example, he could kill us all."

"How would this guy even know where to find cerebro? I don't think is common knowledge, ain't it?" EvoLogan asked

"No it is not common knowledge and the reason he know is because I told him. I helped Charles build it remember?" Magneto said. "Mr. Stryker has powerful methods of persuasions even against a mutant as strong as Charles."

"So who is this Stryker anyway?" Jean asked.

"He is" Magneto said "a military scientist; he spent his whole life trying to solve the mutant problem. If you want a more intimate perspective why don't you ask Wolverine? You don't remember do you? William Stryker is the only other man I know that can manipulate adamantium. The metal in your bones carries his signature."

"But the professor…" Started Logan only to be interrupted by Magneto.

"The professor trusted you were smart enough to discover this on your own, he gives you more credit then I do."

"Why would you need us?" Storms asked.

"Mystic has discovered plans of a base that Stryker has been operating out of for decades, we know that, that's where he is building the second cerebro, but we do not know where this base is. I believe one of you do." Magneto

"The professor already tried" Logan

"Once again you think is all about you." Magneto says as he looks up to see Kurt hanging from a tree.

"Oh, hello" Kurt said.

"You really shouldn't snoop homme" EvoGambit said as Kurt sat down on a log after getting on the ground. Jean sat infront of him.

"I didn't mean to snoop" Kurt

"Just try and relax" Jean said as she extended her arms and everyone waited until she was finished. They both gasped and Jean said "I'm sorry" as she closed her eyes a moment "Stryker is at alkali lake"

"That's where the professor sent me, there's nothing left." Logan

"There's nothing left on the surface Logan. The base is underground"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Forge had just finished fixing his machine and had promised to allow Mystique to go look for Kurt and Rogue.<p>

"Now remember you are going and staying there until I can fix the machine to call you back I'll send someone to tell you when I can bring you back and maybe have a communicator ready. I'll send you as close as I can to their coordinates in right now. Please don't make Rogue throw you off a cliff again." Forge said as he turned on the machine.

**_ leave reviews_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'm sorry it took me so long to put up a new chapter. I'll try to update faster. I hope you like this next chpater and please review. _**

Chapter 3

Jean Had just finished talking to Logan when the EvoGroup got together before they went to sleep.

"So, this Stryker dude wants to get rid of all the mutants by using the professor and cerebro?" EvoKurt asked

"Oui, and buckethead and blue femme want to join and help us stop it." EvoGambit said, he was sitting down on a log beside EvoRogue.

"I don't trust them" EvoLogan "It just seems to convenient for them to be able to know so much and want to help without a second agenda"

"I'm with you there Logan but what can we do?" EvoRogue asked "Magneto and Mystique may have to help us get in and have saved our lives"

"Yeah, like what would they be able to do?" EvoKitty

"." EvoPietro "itwouldbeeasywouldntit"

"Pietro is right" EvoWanda "If my father has a chance to destroy humans he would do it."

"What do you mean, my dear, by your father" They heard Magneto ask from behind them.

"It seems Logan you have lost your touch" EvoLaura said "they got to sneak up on us" pointing to Magneto and Mystique

"But he isn't alone in that department, is he?" EvoKurt asked

"Would you answer the question?" Magneto

"In our dimension Magneto had two kids, twins" EvoWanda started

"" EvoPietro said

"What? Speak slower, would you?" Magneto (couldn't resist)

"What he means to say that Wanda and Pietro are twins and their father is Magneto" EvoRogue said "and speaking like that is part of his mutation"(I think I am not sure)

"Why would you be with the X-men if your father is with the brotherhood? Wouldn't you want to help him?" Mystique

"They are with the brotherhood but after certain events over there caused a truce between us." EvoKurt

"Yay!" EvoRogue said sarcastically "Besides Mystique is the one that leads the brotherhood, when she's around. Magneto started another team called the Acolytes"

"Not so different in Remy's opinion" EvoGambit

"But then again no one asked you" said a voice that sounded a lot like EvoMystique. They saw her coming out of the woods. "I was told by Forge to tell you that one of the students damaged the machine and he has to fix it to be able to take us back and he will warn us before hand" then she turned to EvoLogan "and who do you think you are taking my son and daughter on a possibly dangerous expedition" she demanded from him. (ahhhhhhh two Mystics!)

"Wait just a minute Mystic, you have never given a damn about Kurt and me, and do you think that just because you followed us here you can do the caring mother act? Kurt and I decided to come, I was bored back there and you taught me almost everything I know about defending myself. And I have been able to fight the X-men almost single handedly before, so don't think for a second that we need you here." EvoRogue "I am going to get some sleep before anything else happens." she left and EvoMystique sighed

"You know she is right, mother, but thank you for the message. How did you know about all this?" EvoKurt said

"Irene called me and told me to come and watch you both, that something was going to happen and a death would follow. I had to be here to make sure you were both okay. Not that your sister appreciates it."

"Well you haven't been a good example and we really thought we didn't have to deal with you." EvoKurt

"Really?" EvoMystique asked pointing at her other self. "Now, tell me what is going on"

The next day when everyone woke up to see two Mystiques instead of one.

"When did she get here?" Logan Asked

"Late last night and I thought it was a nightmare" EvoRogue sitting beside Gambit to eat something before they left.

"Don't like her?" Logan

"Not much" EvoRogue

"Why is she here?" Rogue asked

"A message from Forge and to act like the caring mother" EvoKurt said

"You don't like her either?" Storm

"What do you mean mother?" Rogue asked.

"She is Rogue's and mine mother." EvoKurt said

"At least I am by adoption." EvoRogue said still glaring at EvoMystic.

"Chere don't let her get to you." EvoGambit

"Gumbo" EvoLogan growled at him since EvoGambit was getting to close to EvoRogue.

"oui misiure (?) claws" he answered innocently.

"He means to get away Acolyte" EvoMystic said in her usual commanding way.

After that brief explanation and a small breakfast everybody got into the jet and left to Alkali Lake.

"Why don't we get uniforms?" Rogue asked after they had change (the EvoX-men mysteriously having their somewhere)

"Yeah where are ours?" Bobby asked

"They're on order, they should arrive in a few years." Logan answered

"Like trust me, be glad that you like don't have uniforms and are not like part of the X-men. It takes a whole chunk of time from Shopping. Though I love it, I would like enjoy it more if we didn't like have a drill sergeant as a combat teacher." EvoKitty said.

"Logan ain't a drill sergeant at least not as bad as Mystic is." EvoRogue said. "But then again the X-men have been Kicking brotherhood ass."

"." EvoPietro said.

"And if you did we would be able to at least be a competition to the x-men instead of relying in me all the time." EvoWanda said. "No wonder dad abandoned you guys."

Out of nowhere Magneto and Mystic started laughing and the group turned to face him.

"What's so funny?" EvoLaura asked.

"I love what you did with your hair." Was the only thing Magneto said. Rogue was about to take off her glove when EvoMystic, Bobby and EvoRogue stopped her.

"Don't follow his taunts." EvoMystic said.

"You can kick his ass later for that." Bobby said

"Right now we kind of need his help." EvoRogue said. They also heard EvoLaura say.

"Let go of me"

"Interesting, she has the same metal running through her body." Magneto said.

"Let her go." EvoLogan growled.

"uh-oh" EvoKitty said. "No one messes with Laura. Mr. Logan doesn't like that."

"Ja, something about her being his clone or something" EvoKurt said and got slapped in the head by EvoKitty. Magneto let go of EvoLaura and she almost attacked him again but was held back by EvoLogan who took her to the front of the jet. EvoGambit sat down in the seats across from John, EvoRogue joined him. EvoRogue had noticed how he glared at Bobby almost all the time.

"You do Know that he dates another Rogue and not me right?" EvoRogue asked

"Even for her he is too much of a sissy, chere"

"I know but it is her choice"

"maybe she needs to be taken to New Orleans to relax"

"Like when ya'll took me? sorry but that is called kidnapping and if you try to repeat it with this Rogue I don't think this Logan will stop from tearing you limb from limb."

"But Chere, we had so much fun maybe she could too." They heard growling from both Logans who were both sitting near them.

"Yeah almost getting killed was really fun but I don't think this Rogue will enjoy the experience."

"maybe we can repeat the trip and make it a honeymoon." EvoGambit said Knowing that both Logans were listening and they growled again.

"Gumbo don't even think about it." EvoLogan said and both EvoRogue and EvoGambit laughed.

**_I know short chapter and not much about EvoMystics motherly actions. I hope you review. and thank you all for your support_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_hi! Im so so so sorry that i havent updated until now. I hav had this chapter ready since monday but because of the storm here i didnt have internet until today. So here you go the fourth chapter of the story and maybe by friday ill have the fifth chapter to make it up to all of those that are reading my stories. _**

Chapter 4

Once there, they landed a safe distance from the base and they all gathered to hear the plan. In the center there was a 3D map of the base.

"This is a topographic map of the dam. This is the spillway, you see these density changes in the terrain they are tire tracks." Storm said

"That's the entrance" Logan said

"Yes" Storm said as she changes the image "and this shows the depth of the ice that's covering the ground. Now this is recent water activity"

"If we go in there Stryker can flood the spillway" Jean said.

"Can you teleport inside" Storm asked Kurt

"No I have to see where I'm going otherwise I wind up inside a wall" Kurt answered

"I'll go" Logan said "I have a feeling he'll want me alive."

"Wolverine whoever goes into the dam has to be able to operate the spillway mechanism, what do you intend to do? Scratch it with your claws?"

"I'll take my chances." Logan

"But I won't" Magneto said as he turned to Mystic. "Do you think you can do us the favor?"

"Of course" she answered as she changed to look like Wolverine. As Mystic, the others planned who would go inside and who would stay. Naturally, Rogue, John, and Bobby stayed along with EvoMystic, EvoGambit, and EvoPyro while everybody else went inside.

"I'm in" Mystic said through the communicator a little later.

"She's good" Logan said

"You have no idea" Magneto said.

The Group left and went inside. As they neared the room Mystic would be in, the group found a few soldiers who were trying to brake in.

"Let me" EvoWanda said as she used her powers to curse the gums into malfunctioning. EvoKitty just ran inside the room with EvoPietro. Then Magneto pulled the door out as Jean, EvoLaura, EvoWanda and EvoRogue knocked the last of the soldiers out.

"Have you found it?" Magneto asked as he entered the room followed by the others.

"A large portion of energy from the dam has been diverted into this chamber" Mystic said as she showed them the map in the computer.

"Cerebro" Jean

"There it is" Magneto

"Can you shut it down from here?" Storm

"No" Mystic

"There is little time" Magneto

"Not without us" Jean

"Yeah" Kitty

"Oh my God. The children." Storm said as she saw them on the monitor "Kurt will you come with me?"

"Yes" Kurt

"So will we" EvoKurt and EvoKitty said at the same time

"Where are they?" Storm

"They are being held in a containment cell one level down" Mystic said

"Alright we'll get the children and meet you at Cerebro." Storm

"Ok, I'll try to find Scott and the professor" Jean

"We'll go with her" EvoWanda and EvoRogue said.

"I'llgotoo." EvoPietro said

"We'll be ok." Jean

"Where's Logan" Storm asked "and the other Logan and Laura?"

"Didn't you hear them leave a while ago?" EvoRogue

"He probably went after Stryker followed by our Logan and Laura." EvoWanda said.

"Ok let's go" Storm said.

LOGAN, EVOLOGAN, EVOLAURA

"What are you planning on doing when you find him?" EvoLogan

"Get answers" Logan

"What if you don't get them?" EvoLogan

"I don't know" Logan

"You're not thinking this through and it will bring you trouble" EvoLaura said

"And what do you know of this kid? You don't look older than fifteen; you should've stayed in the jet." Logan

"I'm not a Kid!" EvoLaura exclaimed "I wasn't created to be a kid; I was created to be a weapon"

"Created?" Logan

"She's a clone, my clone" EvoLogan said

"They tried to replicate him and I am that creation. Logan found out and has been helping me to be normal."

"Oh" Logan "If I don't get answers, I will kill him."

"Then you'll never going to get your answers' EvoLogan

"I don't care. I don't want him to create a clone of here." (For those who have watched the movie, a moment to laugh at this, though Yuriko is not Logan's clone but it still is funny)

"I'm with you on that one." EvoLogan

JEAN, MYSTIC, MAGNETO, EVOWANDA, EVOROGUE, EVOPIETRO

While they were walking Jean started to feel something Evorogue, EvoWanda and EvoPietro noticed so they walked slowly at the back of the group. A moment later Jean used her powers to push Magneto and Mystic to the floor as a laser blast hit the wall.

"Go! I'll handle him" Jean said as she stood up.

"This is one lover's quarrel we cannot get involved with." Magneto said as he and Mystic stood up.

"We'll help her" EvoWanda said

"Yeah, we'll catch up later" EvoRogue

"I'll go with Magneto and Mystic" EvoPietro said as he followed Magneto and Mystic

EvoWanda and EvoRogue heard blasts and followed it down the corridor.

STORM, KURT, EVOKURT, EVOKITTY

They were walking down the corridor when they heard kids calling for help and followed it to a hole in the ground with bars.

"Jubilee?" Storm called

"Storm" Jubilee answered "please get us out of here" and with that all the other kids started calling her to get them out of there.

"Ok, we're coming" Storm said as both Kurts teleported down to get the kids. When they came up Storm got hugged by all the kids and Storm looked at EvoKurt. "I didn't know you could teleport."

"You hadn't asked and you haven't you noticed that we both have the same name?" EvoKurt said as she started walking back to get to Cerebro. "I am Kurt Wagner but from another dimension."

"But we do not look the same"

"Professor built me a holo-watch, what you see is just a hologram."

"Yeah he like gets to look like whatever he wants." EvoKitty "But ever since he like got it he hasn't wanted like willingly turned it off, he is lucky it like hasn't damaged on him."

"Yeah" EvoKurt

JEAN, EVOWANDA, EVOROGUE

Scott had disappeared on them, they were looking for him. They were in an engine room when Scott appeared behind Jean and hit her with his powers but she created a shield and it created an explosion that pushed them back.

"I don't think that was a good thing." EvoWanda said as she stood up after watching several rocks fall from the roof.

"Me either" EvoRogue said. They got to Jean and Scott as they were standing up with Jean leaning on him.

"I injured my leg" Jean said while Scott helped her. "Something is wrong"

"Told you it wasn't good" EvoWanda said as Rogue laughed

"Something always goes wrong" EvoRogue "we should catch up with the others."

"Why are you both here?" Scott "you're teenagers"

"So!" EvoRogue said as they left to go to Cerebro "We have been doing this for about two years"

"Yep" EvoWanda agreed

EVOMYSTIC, EVOPYRO, EVOGAMBIT, BOBBY, ROGUE, PYRO

"Are you really Rogue's mother" Rogue asked EvoMystic

"Yes, I adopted her when she was four" EvoMystic

"Only because Irene told you of her future powers" EvoGambit

"Shut up Cajun." EvoMystic

"Yeah, well I'm tired of this kids table shit" John said as he walked outside

"John they told us to stay here" Rogue

"You always do as you're told?" John

"Oi! I'm coming too. I'm bored here" EvoPyro

"I think I'll go too. I'm worried about Rogue and Kurt."

"But…" Rogue

"Let them go, petite" EvoGambit "Pyro, make sure you don't burn anyone alive."

"Sure mate" EvoPyro

"You're letting them go?" Rogue

"You can't change their mind, petite and you shouldn't want to"

"But…"

"Don't worry, petite they'll be fine"

"Ok" Rogue

LOGAN, EVOLOGAN, EVOLAURA

They entered an operation room where there were claw marks embedded into several equipments and surfaces.

"I think I did this" Logan

"Yeah we noticed" EvoLaura said sarcastically

"Laura" EvoLogan said reproachfully, and then they heard footsteps walking towards them.

"The tricky thing about adamantium is that if you ever manage to process it to its raw liquid form you got to keep it that way. Keep it hot. Because if the metal cools it's indestructible, but you already know that, I used to think you were one of a kind Wolverine, but I was wrong." Stryker said as he was walking out of the room. Logan ran after him but the female with Stryker stopped him.

"he was wrong about Logan being one of a kind?" EvoLaura said as Logan let his claws out and the woman did the same. "Oh that."

"Shit" Logan

"Laura stay here and help him. I'll go and catch up to Stryker."

**_I hope that you liked it. please review and tell me what you think. oh and please keep reading. Until next time_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**(A/N I'm soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I made you wait this long is that I lost my papers with the next parts of the story and so I am writing them again. I hope you still are reading this story and still enjoying it. for this next chapter I'm skipping the fight scene with yuriko I really don't like violence and I'm not good at writing fight scenes as you might have noticed though I'm working on it so there might be some in the future just don't expect it to be good.)**_

Chapter 5

After a while of walking EvoPietro, Magneto, and Mystic arrived to the doors to the second cerebro. Before Magneto opened the doors the pain from cerebro started.

"ah!what'sgoingonhere." EvoPietro screamed as he felt the pain in his head that must have been from Cerebro. It seemed that all he and Mystic had gotten the pain and that Magneto was immune to it. all around the world all mutants were feeling the intense pain even the mutants from the Evoworld. Out in the snow EvoMystic, EvoPyro and Pyro were on the ground holding to their heads trying to fight the pain, while in the jet Rogue and Bobby held hands writhing in the floor and EvoGambit had let the cards fall and was holding his head. Inside the group of children along with Storm, Kurt, EvoKurt and EvoKitty were dropping like flies to the floor; EvoRogue was trying to hold on to EvoWanda who out of pain started hexing the lights and walls, beside them were Scott holding on to Jean who had a few seconds of warning before the pain started; almost outside EvoLogan who had followed Stryker was almost kneeling on the floor tried to ignore the pain to follow his prey; and after a grueling fight EvoLaura and Logan were trying to leave the room to follow Stryker though they to were almost kneeling.

"Eric Hurry!" Mystic said to Magneto as she started morphing to different random people without control. When Magneto opened the door, the pain left and from all corners of the world the mutants stood up embrace with those close or in the case of our heroes kept on with their mission to save heir professor and students. Magneto walked into the room towards Professor Xavier. As he got there he turned to Xavier and said.

"How does it look from there, Charles? Still fighting the good fight? From here it doesn't look like they're playing by your rules. Maybe it's time to play by theirs." As Magneto finished talking he started to use his powers of magnetism to rise into the air and to move the necessary equipment around to hunt the humans and not the Mutants. Once on the ground again, he turned to Mystic and nodded. Mystic understanding what to do morphed into Stryker, walked toward Jason and whispered to his ear.

"There has been a change of plan…" the whispers were barely heard. When finished Mystic started to walk out followed by Magneto who stopped only to say…

"Good- bye Charles." Once outside of the second Cerebro he closed the door and started to walk towards a second exit to runaway and leave the X-men to themselves.

"Sothatwasyourplan?" EvoPietro asked. "turntheirplanagainstthem?"

"Do you have a problem with it?" Mystic asked him. Though she sounded as if she had a problem with it herself.

"?"

"There is a helicopter outside that we can take it will leave the jet for the X-men and your sister." Magneto said.

"oh" was all EvoPietro answered.

EVOLOGAN, LOGAN, EVOLAURA

After the intense pain they had felt Logan and EvoLaura chased after EvoLogan and Stryker, they caught up to EvoLogan in no time and chased Stryker outside where he was unchaining the helicopter. Logan walked towards Stryker pulling him up and stabbing him with his claws from one hand.

"AH!" Stryker screamed as he opened his eyes and saw Wolverine.

"How does it feel, Bub?" Logan asked.

"Why did you come back? Where do your friends there come from?"

"You cut me open, you cut my LIFE…!"

"You make it sound as if I stole something from you. As I recall it was you who volunteered for the procedure. About your friends…?"

"They aren't any of your business. Who am I?"

"You are just a failed experiment." Logan stabbed him again "AH! If you really knew about your past, what kind of person you were, the work we did together. You haven't changed Wolverine you were an animal then, you're an animal now, I just gave you claws." At that moment the alarm from the dam started to sound.

"What the hell is that? What is it?"

"The dam is ruptured. It's going to flood water into the spillway. It's trying to relieve the pressure. It's too late in a few minutes we're going to be underwater. Come with me and I'll tell you everything you wannna know. You can't help your friends they're as good as dead Wolverine. You're a survivor, always have been."

"I thought I was just an animal with claws…If we die, you die." As Logan chained Stryker to the helicopter leg EvoLogan asked EcoLaura.

"Do you think you ca get to the jet from here?"

"Yeah"

"Good I need you to run as fast as you can and tell Gumbo to fly the jet here and wait for us. We are going to need to leave as fast as possible." EvoLaura nodded and ran towards the jet. Both Logans ran inside to look for the others and they heard Stryker screaming

"THERE ARE NO ANSWERS THAT WAY WOLVERINE."

STORM, KURT, EVOKURT, EVOKITTY

Storm, both Kurts and EvoKitty arrived to the doors of the second Cerebro and Kurt asked…

"This is…?"

"Cerebro" Storm answered when they heard steps moving their way, they turned around to see EvoRogue, EvoWanda and Jean leaning on Scott.

"Jean, are you ok?" storm asked Jean

"I'm fine."

"What's happening?"

"The professor's still in there with another mutant. He's trapped in some kind of illusion. Oh my God! Magneto reversed Cerebro, it's not targeting Mutants anymore"

"Everyone else"

"Everybody stand back" Scott said as he got ready to shoot the door, but Jean stopped him.

"Scott no, his mind is connected to Cerebro. Opening the door could kill him and any one his mind is linked to."

"Wait!" Storm said and then turned to Kurt. "I need you to take me inside."

"Storm, who is this guy?" Scott asked having not met Kurt (this version of Kurt) before and turned to him "Who are you?"

"My name is Kurt Wagner but in the Munich circus…" Kurt answered before being interrupted by Storm.

"Stop! He's a teleporter." Storm asked Scott and then turned to Kurt again.

"I told you, if I can't see where I'm going…" Kurt said only to be stopped by Storm again.

"I have faith in you"

"I can also go with you" EvoKurt said.

"Don't believe anything you see in there." Jean advised them as Kurt embraced Storm with EvoKurt placing his hand on Kurt's shoulders who started to pray as they teleported into Cerebro.

Once inside they saw an empty Cerebro and on the end of the room was a little girl in white pajamas and has short, brown hair with both eyes of a different color. They all started to look around until the little girl asked.

"Hello, what are you looking for?"

"Professor!" Storm called out remembering Jean's warning. "Can you hear me? You got to stop Cerebro now!"

"Who are you talking to?" The girl asked and Kurt tried to get closer but was stopped by EvoKurt.

"No, don't move" EvoKurt said

"But she's just a little girl "Kurt

"No, she's not" Storm said. The girl just looked at them and smiled at them.

"I've got my eyes on you."

EVOPIETRO, MAGNETO, MYSTIC

Stryker was still chained to the leg of the helicopter when Magneto, Mystic and EvoPietro came out the door. It seemed like stryker was in the same pain that the mutants were in moments before.

"Mr. Stryker!" Magneto said as when he saw him there on the floor. "Funny we keep running into each other. Mark my words it will never happens again."

STORM, EVOKURT, KURT

Storm noticed that she won't get anywhere with just screaming words and calling out, so she decided to try another way and turned to both Kurts.

"Kurt, both of you, it's about get very cold in here.'

"I'm not going anywhere" Both Kurts said at the same time.

MYSTIC, MAGNETO, EVOPIETRO

The helicopter was about to take off when both Mystic and magneto noticed EvoMystic, EvoPyro, and Pyro standing right in the hill in front of them. EvoPietro went outside to them.

"heybosslady!"

"Then move Pietro!" Mystic exclaimed

"let's go mate" EvoPyro exclaimed pulling Pyro with him "You'll see we'll have lots of fun with them then the x-geeks."

STORM, KURT, EVOKURT

The inside of Cerebro was freezing and both kurts were on their knees because of it.

"STOP IT!" the little girl started to scream "AHH!" and all of the sudden the little girl disappeared and right in front of them were two people in front of them one being Charles Xavier and the unknown mutant who was causing the illusion. At that moment parts of the roof started to fall and Kurt teleported Storm out of there while EvoKurt got the professor. Once outside they all started to head to walk as fast as they could towards to spillway.

"We have to get out through the spillway" Storm said as she helped Kurt carry the professor in the right direction.

Mean while Logan and EvoLogan were running as fast as they could to get to the spillway to stop the others. Once there they noticed that they were almost to the spillway and Logan did the only thing that came to mind and stabbed the controls, causing the doors to start to close.

"You don't want to go that way, trust me." Logan said the water started to spill from parts of the door.

"Come on there's another way out of here.' EvoLogan said and they started to run after Logan and EvoLogan.

Once outside they had the jet already there and EvoGambit and EvoLaura were waiting to help the students get in and sited. While running their way one of the mutant boys fell and Logan picked him up and kept on walking until he smelled Stryker and decided to check it out. When they got to the where Stryker was chained to a piece of wall.

"Who has the answers Wolverine, those people?" That creature in your arms? Huh? HUH?" Wolverine took of his tag and threw them at Stryker's feet.

"I'll take my chances with him." Logan said as he walked away and he heard Stryker scream at him.

"One day someone will finish what I started, Wolverine, One day. ONE DAY!"

Meanwhile once inside the jet Scott let go of Jean and started to help Scott to take off but the jet wasn't working.

"Scott we've got to get to Washington. I fear this has gone on beyond Alkali lake." At that moment Logan came with the kid he had, gave the kid to Bobby and walked towards Jean.

"You Ok?" Jean asked

"I am now" Logan answered as he walked towards the front of the jet to find out what was happening. The rest of the mutants were too nervous to talk or even move.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked when he got to the front.

"Vertical thrusters are off line" Scott answered

"So fix them" Logan answered

"I'm trying" Scott answered. During the conversation Rogue kept on looking around.

"Hey! Has anyone seen John?" Rogue asked "either one of them? Or the Mystique from another dimension?"

"They're with Magneto" Jean said

"Figures" EvoRogue said. Then the lights and the jet turned off

"Oh No! We lost the power." Storm exclaimed getting everyone's attention.

While they were discussing ways to fix the problem at hand, Jean had been sensing something or maybe even hearing a voice telling her what to do. After a little debate Jean turned around and limped outside stopping only once to look back one more time before accepting her fate. Nobody noticed her missing until professor called for her.

"Jean" the professor called getting everyone's attention. Logan turned around and asked

"where's Jean?"

"She's outside" the professor answered causing Scott to run towards the ramp which closed before he reached it. EvoLogan who had sat down in the seat Scott vacated noticed that all the controls were moving by themselves and that the jet was taking off.

"NO!" Scott screamed " We're not leaving, lower the ramp" Strom tried to lower the ramp and like EvoLogan noticed that they were moving on their own. "Storm lower it!"

"I can't! She's controlling the jet." Storm answered. Logan was getting desperate and turned to both Kurts.

"You, go get her now!"

"She's not letting me" Kurt exclaimed

"Or me" EvoKurt said

"I'm trying myself and she's like not letting me."EvoKitty said herself. Scott ran to the front of the jet and looked out the front to see her standing in front of the jet with one hand extended towards the jet raising it while keeping on eye on the direction the water will be coming from.

"I know what I'm doing." Jean said through Professor Xavier. "This is the only way." Scott turned around and walked towards the professor.

"Jean, listen to me don't do this." Xavier turned his head towards Scott.

"Good-bye" She said. As she raised the jet out of harms way.

" No, No, No!" Logan exclaimed when the water was stopped from hitting the jet by Jean. A moment later the jet was safely in the air and Jean had let the water hit her leaving a whole jet full of people shocked by the event that has just taken place. "She's gone" Logan said

"Don't you say that!" Scott all but screamed at Logan. " We have to go back"

"She's gone" Logan kept repeating while Scott kept saying "No! No!" Until he started to Sob. The rest of the people were to shocked to do anything. EvoLogan decided that it was best to keep on and finish what was started before anymore damage could be done.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I want to thank all of the people who have read and reviewed as well as all those that have read the story and stayed true to it.

Stormplains – Thank you for your advice and look forward to more reviews from you, I am trying to improve and you reviews helpme a great deal. Also thank you for bringing up the missing Pietro words. I must admit that the first time when they get there it was intentional leaving the words out since he repeats them afterwards, but the times that follow that one are not.

Cici the Awesome- I loved the idea to and had many others but didn't get the courage to write them out until now. Your reviews give me that courage and also that inspiration to write more.

Death For One – I thank you for reading the story and hope you stay until the end of it. I promise to do as much as I can and at least finish this story.

Roguelover321 – I'll try to put in more ROMY just for you. I love it and am planning to make it two ROMY's. I promise to try and update more and faster.

I also want to take this moment and ask your opinion on something. Like I said before I am planning on bringing Gambit from movieverse into the story in the next few chapters but I want to make sure that people accept it. So I need you to vote if you want Gambit in the story. Please vote!

Chapter 6

After that weird but deadly attack to both humans and mutants alike the president of the United States was to give a speech to the people, when at the beginning of the Speech a storm hit outside, all electrical equipment turned off and all the people except the president were frozen. After asking if they were still live, the president heard another male voice.

"Good morning Mister President." The voice of Charles Xavier said from in front of him. They day had turned almost dark thanks to the storms and the only light in the room were the lightning's and when the room lit up in the intervals the President could see a new group of people standing in between his own frozen people. Also in one corner he could see the blue mutant that had tried to assassinate him earlier in the week and the president stood up from the shock of it. "Please don't be alarmed we're not going to harm anyone"

"Who are you people?" the President asked

"We're mutants. My name is Charles Xavier, please sit down."

"I rather stand"

"Rogue" The professor said and Rogue came up and place some papers on the president's desk. "These files were taken from the privet offices of William Stryker." After seeing the papers and the information that they held the president looked up.

"How did you get this?" he asked

"Well, let's just say I know a little girl who can walk through walls." Professor said as EvoKitty let out a small giggle and both Kurts chuckled.

"I never have seen this information." The president said.

"I know"

"Then you also know that I don't respond well with threats."

"Mister President, this is not a threat this is an opportunity, there are forces in this world, both mutant and human alike, who believe that a war is coming. There are some, on each side, that have even tried to start one and there have been losses on both sides." In this part the president noticed some of the newcomers-mutants- bowed their heads and he about who could they have lost. "Mr. President, what you are about to tell the world is true. This is a moment, a moment to repeat the mistakes of the past or to work together for a better future. We're here to stay Mr. President, the next move is yours."

"We'll be watching" Logan added. It made it seem like stalkers or the mob but the president got the intent.

Once in the mansion the students and the teacher's cleaned up as best they could to rest for the night. EvoRogue, EvoKitty, EvoWanda, EvoLaura and Rogue shared one room; EvoKurt and Kurt; EvoGambit and Bobby; Logan and EvoLogan; the younger female students in one room and the younger male students in the other; Storm in her own room as well as Scott and Xavier in their own. The next day they were to finish cleaning and fixing up the mansion to bring the rest of the student back and begging classes again.

EVOROGUE, EVOKITTY, EVOWANDA, EVOLAURA, AND ROGUE

As the girls got into their beds it seemed like EvoWanda was angry at her brother.

"I just can't believe it that my brother would just go and leave us to our deaths."

"Wanda calm down, you know how Pietro is and how he was going to act. He follows Magneto doesn't matter where or who he leaves behind. He has shown this side of him before." EvoRogue said while trying to calm EvoWanda down.

"Yeah, like, you know that Pietro, Mystic and Pyro wouldn't stay in with the x-men. We are the X-geeks to them and they, like, don't like any rules whatsoever." EvoKitty said.

"They are with the enemy now and we just have to wait until we leave to get them and take them back. Either way we have them against us." EvoLaura

"I just didn't know that a brother could do that to you, leave you and all for a homicidal maniac." Rogue

"Wait! I wouldn't call Magneto a homicidal maniac just yet." EvoRogue said. "Sure, he tried to kill you Rogue, but he did that believing that he was doing it for the better of mutant life. It is the craziest idea in the world…"

"I get it. I still will call him a homicidal maniac." Rogue said

"Ok" EvoRogue said smiling

"Why would Pietro leave a sister for Magneto?" Rogue

"For him is leaving a sister for a father." EvoWanda

"What do you mean?" Rogue

"Oh yeah we didn't tell the rest of you. Pietro and I are Magneto's children and Pietro is a daddy's boy. He obeys our father's every command. Though there was a moment there where Pietro and I didn't see each other for years, I was mad at Magneto though I can't remember why." EvoWanda said. "I leave with the brotherhood but I try not to do anything. I haven't done much since I joined but I'm still part of it."

"Then why are you with the X-men?" Rogue

"Back home several stuff happened, several apocalyptic stuff happened and we have for the moment a truce." EvoWanda said

"Though there are three mutants group, one led by Magneto called the Acolytes, the brotherhood led by Mystique (when she is there) and of course the X-men led by Professor Xavier." EvoLaura

"I used to be in the brotherhood for a few months before joining the X-men." EvoRogue said. "Of course I was being manipulated." They heard a tapping on the window and they turned around to see EvoGambit hanging outside the window. EvoRogue walked towards the window to open it.

"What are you doing here, swamp rat?" She asked.

"Remy thought about taking a walk and wanted to see if cherie wanted to come with me."

"Swamp rat you're not supposed to be here."

"Come on Cherie s'il vous plait" EvoGambit says as he smiled at her.

"Fine swamp rat let's go." EvoRogue said climbing out the window and down the building. Evokitty closed the window and turned around.

"Like, where were we?" she asked the other girls.

"Talking about how the groups are divided in our world" EvoLaura said as if a teenage girl did not just climb out the window with a Cajun man. Rogue looked between all three girls to see that none of them were surprised in the least.

"You do notice that Rogue just climbed out the window to be with Gambit right? This late at night?" Rogue asked the others still waiting for anyone to realize it themselves.

"Yeah, but don't, like, tell Logan, neither of them, if they come to check up on us." EvoKitty said

"Logan is very protective of us girls even Wanda over there and she's with the brotherhood. He's like our father with the way he is with us." EvoLaura said.

"Just let her go she'll be back before we go to sleep." EvoWanda said. "Or at least she will if she wants to come inside through there and not be spotted by Logan." She was sitting on the bed with a book in her hand.

"So she does this often?" Rogue

"Yeah. As you noticed Logan doesn't like them being together and though he can't say anything during the day…" EvoWanda said

"After curfew, he goes ballistic if he ever heard of her out with him." EvoLaura said.

"Oh" Rogue said and she too carried on chatting with them.

EVOLOGAN AND EVOGAMBIT

A few minutes before EvoGambit went to get EvoRogue he was sitting around in the shuffling his cards and EvoLogan was just about to leave the room.

"Where are you going, homme?" EvoGambit not even looking in his direction.

"I'm going for a ride and maybe a drink. Can't stay with all sentimentality going around."

"You need company?"

"yeah, my own. You stay here and don't even think about going anywhere close to Stripes understand?"

"oui" and Logan left and EvoGambit waited a few minutes before going outside himself and walking in the direction of EvoRogue's room window. Once there he climbed up to the window and tapped on it. EvoGambit saw EvoRogue walked towards the window and opening it.

"What are you doing here, swamp rat?" She asked.

"Remy thought about taking a walk and wanted to see if cherie wanted to come with me."

"Swamp rat you're not supposed to be here."

"Come on Cherie s'il vous plait" EvoGambit says as he smiled at her.

"Fine swamp rat let's go." EvoRogue said climbing out the window and down the building.

After walking around for a bit EvoRogue sat down at the base of a tree and EvoGambit sat beside him.

"How are you Cherie? After everything that happened today?" EvoGambit asked

"I don't know Sugar, I mean we barely knew this Jean but I just can't help but think what if that happened in our world? I mean Jean and I don't get along, but I know that she would do the same for us, had she been here she would have. I don't even want to know about how Scott is taking this. It's just very different." She said as she leaned into him. "And it's not like when we were fighting Apocalypse where we ended up finding out they were alive. There is no way that she could have survived all of that water hitting her."

"From what I noticed on the plane, it seemed that Scott wasn't the only one that gave his heart to the femme."

"Yeah, who would have thought that Logan would love Jean? I mean with us he is as much as an overbearing father to her as she is to us."

"Our monsieur Claws is going out for a ride and maybe a drink with him. That is going to be an interesting conversation." They both laughed at that image.

"At least it's not going to be a boring night."

"Like the last few nights, Cherie? Remy hope that you got your aventure."

"It would have been more fun sugar, without any death to mourn."

"Remy fear for the world now that it has deux femelles bleues."

"Yeah, one Mystique is bad enough now we have two to worry about and one of them is loyal to Magneto. We also have to fight two Pyros and a Daddy's boy Pietro."

"Meanwhile keeping un oeil on Rogue."

"There goes that jealousy again, Sugar. Let her date whoever she wants, she is from this world and different from me."

"elle est more girly than vous and shows less backbone then you, Cherie et she deserves more then the garcon de glace can give her. Il is a wimp and a pretty boy, more so than one eye in our world."

"Now you're being mean, true but mean." They both laughed as they sat up and left back towards the mansion.

EVOKURT AND KURT

"So you're from another dimension?" Kurt asked

"Yeah, so are my friends Logan, Laura, Kitty, Wanda, Gambit, my sister Rogue and my mother Mystique, also Pyro and Pietro."

"Rogue is your sister? Mystique is your mother?"

"Yeah, though Rogue is my adoptive sister, I care for her as if she were my blood sister."

"I wish I knew my birth parents."

"Well, I don't know my birth father and didn't know about Mystique being my mother until a year ago and it wasn't the best of meetings we had. I'm starting to think like Rogue, I had great adoptive parents and for me they are my parents, though unlike her I still want to know."

"How did you find out?"

"Rogue absorbed Mystic before joining the X-men and ended up having nightmares about when I was born. After a while Prof. confronted Mystique and she told me about or tried to, the rest of the brotherhood showed up and decided to attack me."

"How did you get out?"

"The rest of the X-men found me and helped me out but before Rogue could get mystique to answer a few questions for Rogue and me she got away."

"Did you know this Jean Grey?"

"I didn't know her, I wasn't here for that long before that Stryker dude attacked us but I do know that one in my dimension and if they are anything alike then I know many are going to miss her."


	7. Chapter 7

**I am sorry for taking so long in updating this story and I am going to try and update sooner and more often for all of my stories.**

For the following weeks the students returned to the school and together they were able to fix and rebuild the damages made. Everyone mourned the loss of Jean Grey and Scott never left his room. For lack of a substitute both Kurt and EvoGambit took over some of the classes. It had also been decided to add some of the students to join the x-men. They were Rogue who had been training with her alternate self, Bobby, Kitty who also had been training with her alternate self, and Colossus who was getting a little help from EvoGambit.

EvoGambit and EvoRogue had kept an eye on the romance of Bobby and Rogue which got them to noticed Bobby's recent lack of attention for his girlfriend and his new infatuation with Kitty who had her eyes on Piotr. This new reaction from Bobby had the couple worried for their friend and they tried to talk to her without telling her anything.

During their time in the school the evokids had decided to take classes with the rest of the students after explaining who they were. EvoWanda and EvoLaura were excited to be able to do a normal teenage stuff like going to school, something denied to both.

Three weeks since the whole Stryker fiasco it was decided that the evokids and the new recruits would start training together and EvoLogan decided to make the sessions at 5 am.

"How do you do it?" Bobby asked the evokids when he got on the elevator. "You all are ready to go and do not even look tired."

"Yeah" Kitty said "I mean, I know you live with this guy and have to deal with him but really?"

"The x-men can be needed at anytime." EvoKurt said with his best impersonation of Logan. "That and we have Scott as our team leader."

"You get used to it." EvoKitty said. They got off the elevator and went into the danger room. EvoLogan was the only one there and he was standing in the middle. He held up a hand with his five finger extended. The evokids groaned and started to jog around the room.

"5 laps" EvoRogue said as pulling her alternate self. "It's our warm up before whatever simulation he decided today. By the end of the jog the evokids stood in a straight line, side by side facing Wolverine. EvoKitty had dragged her alternate self to stand beside her and EvoRogue had done the same for her alternate self. "Don't sit down before or after the session or he will make you run more laps at the end of the session."

"Colossus and Ice cube you both have to do 2 more laps at the end of the session for sitting down. The rest of you have to do 2 laps for not helping and informing a fellow teammate of the rules, all except both stripes and both halfpints." EvoLogan said smiling at the groans. "We are going to have some rules for these training sessions. If you have not been told or have not trained with me before you need to know that each training sessions starts with laps usually I just make a hand gesture of how many laps unless you have broken rules or did something wrong in the training session in which case laps will be added at the end of the session. Second, the training sessions will be every other day at 5 am here in the danger room unless told otherwise. Teamwork starts immediately you wake up, it means make sure your teammates are awake and ready to go, you get here together. I will excuse anyone who has a valid excuse but if there is none then all of you have to come to an extra session of my choosing. I choose team leader each training session and they it will be a real mission to be given. There are steps for each simulation, you finish one correctly then you go to the next one. Today's objective is to stop the 'hood from destroying the mall. You will have to save civilian lives and have to be able to stop the 'hood. Wanda since you are usually with the 'hood for today you will be on their side."

"Thanks" EvoWanda said as she walked towards the other end of the room.

"Logan, Storm, Professor X, Kurt and I will be in the viewing platform checking your progress." EvoLogan continued. "Stripes you are team leader. Get a strategy and then then say start." He said walking out of the danger room to go to the viewing platform. EvoRogue groaned and then turned to her team.

"Let see" she started "First, there is going to be about 6 'hood against us." They nodded "I think Kurt vs Toad, since you usually go to fight him anyway." He nodded "The ones we have to worry about the most will be Mystique and Wanda since they have experience and powers to beat us." The nodded "So Laura you will go fight Wanda and Rogue will go with you" they nodded "any chance you have of touch take it and get her unconscious the quicker the better." Rogue nodded "Fred is usually known as the unmovable so Colossus you will have to fight him. By the way he is a big buy you won't miss him." He nodded "Kitty from here you will be fighting Lance, he will be the one creating earthquakes just remember the moves kit has showed you." She nodded "Bobby careful where you freeze and you will fighting Pietro" He nodded "good that leaves Kit with me and we will fight Mystique. If by any chance Logan decides to add Pyro and he does show up, Bobby you will fight him and Kit will fight Pietro." They all nodded "Start!" She said out loud and then the scenery changed to that of a mall, people running and the 'hood making a mess. "Go" EvoRogue said keeping an eye on the civilians that needed saving or protection and looking for Mystique. To Logan's credit he did not put in Pyro and there were less people there running. Of course there were still people there. Immediately EvoKurt charged at Toad and had him out cold in a few minutes. EvoKurt then started to make sure the civilians were leaving and helping out ones that needed help. EvoLaura and Rogue were already fighting EvoWanda who only held back because Rogue was new but use her full potential on EvoLaura who was laughing at how much fun she was having. Colossus was fighting Fred and they were evenly match at least while Colossus got used to fighting. Kitty was holding her own against Lance eve when he created earthquakes. She did look around every once in a while to see if any of the civilians need any help. EvoRogue and EvoKitty had started fighting Mystique and EvoKitty would stop every once in a while to help civilians. Bobby had helped a few civilians but had yet to start fighting Pietro who was still running around.

"Bobby freeze his legs" Kitty said after she got hit by Pietro. Bobby looked around and saw Pietro about to run towards Rogue and so he froze the floor instead, making Pietro slide and trip EvoLaura, Rogue and EvoWanda who got mad and send some of her hexes at him. Evokitty and EvoRogue realized what happened looked at each other and nodded. They usually could read each other in a fight all the sirens can since their days fighting crime at night. EvoRogue took off her glove and touched EvoMystique causing her to go unconscious and they both went to help their teammates. EvoKurt also noticed what happened and had gotten EvoLaura and Rogue out of the line of fire from EvoWanda's hexes. Rogue had been able to touch Pietro and he was out cold. EVoKurt just teleported him next to Toad. EvoKitty was able to get to EvoWanda and distract her while EvoRogue knocked her out with a hit on her neck. The both glared at Bobby who did not realize what he did and kept on checking for civilians. Kitty had been able to beat Lance and Colossus defeated Fred. The simulation ended and they all stood side by side facing the entrance to the danger room, EvoRogue had woke up EvoWanda who was also glaring at Bobby. The doors opened and the group entered EvoLogan looking furious.

"Stripes" He said "front and center" EvoRogue walked to the front. "What was the objective?"

"To stop the brotherhood and protect the civilians" EvoRogue said

"What was the strategy?" He asked

"Kurt and Toad have fought before and Kurt usually beats him so they were to fight. Wanda and Mystique are the most dangerous of the group so they were to be taken out first. Rogue and EvoLaura against Wanda and Kit and I with Mystique. I suspected you might use our 'hood as the enemy and since Lance and Kitty are dating it would make sense to get Kitty to fight him since he usually holds back to avoid hurting her. It may have been the Kitty from here but they do look a little alike. I also made sure that Colossus fought Blob since it would be strength vs strength. Since Pietro would be running around I though getting him with Iceman would be a good strategy since Iceman could freeze his legs."

"Who was helping out civilians?" Strom asked

"Anyone closest to the Civilian since they might still be in danger if the 'hood isn't stopped." EvoRogue said

"3 cool down" EvoLogan said and EvoRogue started to walk around the Danger room. "Wanda you too since you were in the 'hood today and you really need to cool off remember to do your 2 laps jogging." She nodded and caught up with EvoRogue. "Laura" She stepped forward "You did good and even worked in teamwork with Rogue. 3 cool down after your 2 jogging" She nodded and started to jog. "Half pint" She stepped forward "you also did great teamwork with Stripes and even helped civilians along the way, walk."

"Sure thing Mr. Logan" she said as she started to walk.

"Elf" EvoKurt stepped forward "you were not challenged enough since you are already know you can beat Toad but at you did good in helping fellow team members and checking for civilians that needed help. 3 to cool down after the 2 jogs." He just nodded and started his jogs. "The rest of you what did you think of the simulation?" He asked they all groaned while the Evokids chuckled. "Any laughter I hear will be added to your jogs next session." And they stayed quiet.

"It was hard" Kitty said "having to face off with an enemy and also make sure civilians were safe."

"You and Rogue both had it a little easier than the rest. Wanda held back with you Rogue and Lance, even though he was a simulation did also hold back." They both groaned. "But you did do better than I expected I guess you should continue the one on one with your alternate selves and you might be better at these simulations." They nodded " Kitty 3 to cool down" she nodded and started to walk "Rogue you had a few chances to use your powers and get Wanda unconscious what happened?"

"I don't feel comfortable using my powers" She said trying to shrink back.

"That has to change." She looked up "Unless you know it is going to do more harm to you than them you should use your powers. You might be able to use those powers to your advantage and even gain knowledge you didn't think you might get." She nodded "I know those powers are not the greatest to have and that they have gotten you in trouble but they are your advantage especially when you do not know how to fight." She nodded" Other than that you did great. 3 laps to cool down." She nodded and started to walk. "Colossus for being your first time fighting in a simulation you did good just keep on working with Gumbo." He nodded "3 laps to cool off after your 2 jogs." He nodded and started. "Ice cube" He said "Tell me what did you think you were doing?"

"Making sure the civilians were out and safe." Bobby said

"A noble cause but did you help at all with the threat?" EvoLogan asked. Bobby looked down. "I know that Rogue, Kitty and Colossus have been having help with their training. I won't hold it against you but you need to be smart in what you do. You froze the floor causing some of your teammates to lose their balance and might have lost the fight if there was no one else to get them out and take over."

"Was it wrong to make sure the civilians were okay?" Bobby asked suddenly angry.

"Cool it ice cube" EvoLogan said "You helped civilians and that as good but the danger was not neutralized and they could have been in more danger." Bobby nodded "3 laps to cool down after your 2 laps jogging." He nodded and started on his jogs. "Stripes, Laura and Wanda remember you have classes and you will not cut classes today."

"Like I would want to." EvoRogue said as she walked out with EvoLaura and EvoWanda. When everyone walked out of the danger room Storm and Professor X turned to EvoLogan.

"Logan they are not military soldier" Storm said

"But they end up fighting some." EvoLogan said "imagine if they had known all of this when Stryker came here. They could have helped more instead of just running around."

"But they are kids Wolverine" Professor Xavier said

"My team knows what to expect and the next training session aint the same." Was all EvoLogan said as he walked away.

EvoRogue, EvoLaura, EvoWanda, EvoKitty, Kitty, and Rogue.

After taking a shower and getting dressed the girls walked out and headed to the Kitchen.

"That was fun" EvoLaura said.

"That was hard." Rogue said.

"Yeah by the way next session, like put on some sports clothes we will be playing dodge ball and it will be us vs the boys." EvoKitty said.

"How do you know?" Kitty asked

"Logan doesn't like to only train us in simulations but some sports and games can also help with dodging or the like at the same time we are just being teenagers." EvoRogue said

"He started that after he found out about me." EvoLaura said "He didn't like that they raised me as a weapon. No family, no emotions, no attachments."

"Your mother didn't stay with you?" Rogue asked.

"I have no parents." EvoLaura said "I am a clone of Logan. I was created to be nothing more than a weapon. When Logan found out about me he helped me, made sure I was not found by people who would lock me up, use me, or kill me. It's just recently that I decided to join the X-men."

"The way she was raised and the way Logan used to train us was not much different. It was all Military style but then when he found out about her he decided to let kids just be kids every once in a while." EvoRogue said "Rogue, Kitty do you want to come with us?"

"Where?" Kitty asked

"We have class" Rogue

"Like didn't Mr. Logan said not to cut class today?" EvoKitty said

"Yeah" EvoWanda "But I am technically not an X-men and so I don't have to listen to him."

"I always do what I want." EvoLaura said

"To many people in here I don't want to and I just want to get out." EvoRogue said.

"And if you think about cutting classes you will have training sessions every single free time you have and it will be with me." EvoLogan said as he, Storm, Logan, Kurt and Professor X were behind them. "X-men or not you are all going to your classes."

"Come on Logan." EvoRogue "You know I will do the work" EvoLogan just glared at her. "Fine" EvoRogue just kept on walking. EvoWanda and EvoLaura followed her and EvoLogan sighs.

"Half pint keep an eye on her." EvoLogan said

"Okay" EvoKitty said and started walking.

"See you later Logan" Rogue said with Kitty following her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

EvoLogan turned to the rest of the group.

"Did you just gave them permission to not go to class?" Storm asked him/

"Better to know where they are then them sneaking around which they were going to do anyway." EvoLogan said. "You might not want to go anywhere for a while." EvoLogan said to his other self as they heard two motorcycles take off. Rogue and Kitty came back laughing together along with EvoKitty.

"Like Sorry Mr. Logan we told them not take the motorcycles but you know Rogue and Laura. At least you know they are like good with a motorcycle." EvoKitty said.

"Half-pint" EvoLogan said "I told you to keep an eye on them."

"And that is why they like took the motorcycles" EvoKitty said with a smile "I don't like riding one and they wouldn't let me drive a car."

"At least they are responsible." EvoLogan said.

"Which reminds me am I taking driving classes here?" EvoKitty asked

"No" EvoLogan said "When we get home and then it will be in some deserted island where you cannot harm anyone."

"I am not that bad." EvoKitty said

"Why do you think Red and Shades hide from you when you start asking for classes?" EvoLogan said "I might be the only one to survive your driving and it's only because I heal fast." EvoKitty just frowned and the pulled Rogue and Kitty to class.

"She can't be that bad." Storm said

"Offer to teach her at your own expense." Was all EvoLogan said as he walked away. The others just looked at each other and went to their classes and other duty.

**EvoPietro**

EvoPietro ran around Worcester, New York looking at Café's and bookstores looking for his sister or EvoRogue. He had forgotten how crazy his father used to be about his mutant world conquest plans since he had yet to go back to that attitude back home. No, his father had decided to spend time with his children and make up for everything he did to them. When he heard Magneto from here find out about the cure EvoPietro worried about what plans Magneto make to insure the continuity of the mutants. EvoMystique naturally worried that when this news came out that her precious daughter would want to take the cure to be able to touch or EvoKurt would want to look normal and not have to hide his relationship with Amanda a secret from her parents anymore. The more EvoPietro thought about it the more he worried about his sisters, true EvoRogue decided to join and stay with the X-men after she found out what EvoMystique did to her but she was still one of the 'hood and still a sister to them. He found them and mini-wolverine in a café close to the local library waiting talking and there were school books open in front of them as if they were studying, something that EvoRogue started to do so that she did not have to spend any time in Bayville high full of dumb jocks and mutant haters and no chance of making another friend who was actually EvoMystique.

"Heyladies." EvoPietro said to them as he sat in the fourth chair and immediately fell to the floor seeing all three of them angry at him. "Igotnewsyouneedtoknow" He said as he stood up and sat down on the chair.

"Like I would believe you." EvoRogue said to him.

"Ithastodowithmagnetoandallmutants." EvoPietro said.

"What is it?" EvoWanda said.

"First,Ididnotwanttoleaveyouguysbehind." He said "Butyoudoneedmethere."

"You were always a daddy's boy Pietro" EvoWanda said "I knew that if it came down to it you would end up going with them and not with the x-geeks."

"Mystiquefoundoutthatthereisacureformutationcomingout." EvoPietro said.

"What?" EvoRogue asked. "A cure?"

"Yep." EvoPietro "Oldbucketheadisworrieditwillbeusedasaweapon."

"He will want to destroy it." EvoLaura said

"Yes,andbossladyisworriedyoumightwantitRogue."

"And if I did would you hate me for it?" EvoRogue asked as she looked down to her gloved hands.

"Youareoursisterevenifdidtakeit." EvoPietro

"You deserve to be able to touch." EvoWanda

"You accepted me as I am so yeah" EvoLaura said and EvoRogue looked lost in thought.

"Thank you Pietro" EvoRogue said as she closed her books and put them away. "I just am going to go for a little while tell Logan that I will be back before tomorrow." Was all she said as she stood up and went to the bike and took off.

"Sorryifthisruinedyourplans." EvoPietro said looking down "Butsheneededtoknow."

"Don't worry we'll go and tell Gambit he would be able to help her." EvoWanda said as started to put her books away followed by EvoLaura.

"Sis"EvoPietro said as they got on the remaining bike "Iwillalwaysbeonyoursideevenhere."

"I don't want the cure." EvoWanda said "But I will tell Rogue you said that." And they took off leaving EvoPietro worried about the near future and wishing their actual father would came to help them. EvoPietro just had a bad feeling about what was coming.

**EvoWanda and EvoLaura**

They arrived at the mansion a few hours earlier and saw that both Logans were waiting for them.

"Where is stripes?" EvoLogan

"She said she will stay out a little longer but will be back sometime before tomorrow." EvoWanda said

"We need to talk with the Professor." EvoLaura "And Gambit should be there." EvoLogan nodded then they heard in their minds _Come to my office Gambit is already here with Storm._ Professor X said. They walked towards the office and went inside.

"What's wrong?" Storm asked immediately.

"We went to study at one of the Café's in the city and my brother came to tell us something." EvoWanda said

"He told us that Magneto and his group found out that someone created a cure for mutation." EvoLaura said "And that Magneto is worried about it being turned into a weapon against us."

"Mystique is worried that Rogue might want to take the cure." EvoWanda said as she looked at EvoGambit "that is why Rogue stayed out."

"I'll talk to her." EvoGambit said as he walk out to look for his chere. As soon as he was out Storm looked at the rest of them.

"But that is ridiculous" Storm said "Since when did we become a disease for them to cure?"

"We're not sick but some of us find mutation as a curse or an illness they don't want." EvoLogan said before Storm could keep going on her rant. "Imagine not being able to touch for years and then you find a way to be able to."

"I know that Rogue from here might want to think about or even take." EvoWanda said

"Kurt might also want to take the cure." EvoLaura said "His girlfriend and him have to hide their relationship because he is a mutant."

"And not many mutants are able to hide from the public because of how they look." EvoWanda said.

"But to go and get this cure?" Storm asked

"Not all mutants are brave to show themselves." EvoWanda said "I know that Kurt had a hard time letting other see how he really looks like. Actually I think he hasn't let anyone at school see him without that watch thing the professor gave him."

"And it isn't the fact that he is ashamed." EvoLaura said "He likes being a mutant but it's the way others react to him. It took Rogue accidently attacking Kurt before Kitty accepted Kurt around and look at them now, they are always together making fun of one thing or another."

"So let's accept that there may be mutants who would want this cure and be humans for a chance." EvoLogan said "I'm going to wait for stripes in case she needs to talk to me." And left the room while the others kept on talking about the cure.

**EvoGambit**

It took him a while but he was able to find EvoRogue. She was in a gazebo in the park near a lake.

"Bonjour chere." EvoGambit said as he sat down next to her.

"Hey." She said without looking away from the lake. "So did the girls tell you?"

"Oui" EvoGambit answered

"It may be the answer I'm looking for. EvoRogue

"But is it what you want?" EvoGambit

"I don't know" She said looking at him "Would you want me to take this cure or could you wait for me to learn to control my powers, if I can control my powers?"

"Chere," EvoGambits said pulling EvoRogue in his arms. "I don't care if we don't touch skin to skin ever. There are ways around that, I can be very creative, I do care that you are happy. You decide your future."

"I wish I could touch, Remy, but being a mutant is a part of myself." She said as she leaned on him and held one of his hands with hers. Pietro, Wanda, and Laura already said that they wouldn't care about this and if I asked I know that Logan and Kurt would approve of my decision."

"This information hasn't gone public yet, Chere, you still have time before you have to choose." He said "But you need to know that I love you for you, not for your powers. Whatever you choose I will love _you_."

"Thank You." She said as she just held on to him for the afternoon. When the moon came up they decided to go out for dinner and dancing before going to the mansion. Once they got to the mansion both Logans were there waiting for them. EvoLogan seemed more calm then Logan.

"How Are you doing Rogue?" EvoLogan

"Better" She said "After a day of thinking I decided I don't want to take the cure. My powers are part of me and they have helped us in some missions. I am still going to learn to control my powers and maybe eventually learn to control them."

"Gumbo really helped didn't he?" Logan asked.

"Yeah." EvoRogue answered

"And there was no running away to New Orleans." EvoLogan said.

"Remy knew he forgot something Chere." EvoGambit said with a smile.

"Well if you need to talk or anything you know where I am." EvoLogan said as he stood up and EvoRogue hugged him.

"Thank you." EvoRogue said and she walked upstairs to the room she shared with Rogue.

**EvoPietro**

After he told the news to his sisters he ran back to the headquarters where Magneto, EvoMystique and Mystique were planning on how to destroy the cure and its source. EvoPietro ran into the kitchen and found both Pyro's there.

"What have you been doing all day?" EvoPyro asked

"Checkingonmysister." EvoPietro said

"And how is Wanda?" Magneto asked having seen EvoPietro come inside and followed him.

"SheseemedhappierthanIhaveeverseenher." EvoPietro said

"That's not good" EvoMystique said "Her powers come from her anger."

"Noworriesonthatshegotmadassoonasshesawmyface." EvoPietro said glaring at EvoMystique

"Did you tell them of the cure?" Magneto asked

"Yes"

"What was their reaction?" EvoMystique asked

"ItwasonlyRogue,Laura,andWandawhowerethere." EvoPietro said as he saw Magneto's glare "andRoguewastodistracted."

"So she wants the cure?" Pyro asked almost laughing "Pathetic."

"Dontcallmysisterpathetic." EvoPietro almost screamed at him.

"She won't take it." EvoMystique said. "She will only think about it."

"How do you know?" EvoPyro asked.

"I don't but she knows that the friend she has will turn their back on her if she takes it."

"Iwillnotturnmybackonher" EvoPietro said "WandaandLaurasaidthesame. BesidesLoganlovesherlikedaughter."

"You consider her a sister?" Mystique asked.

"Yes" EvoPietro "Sheusedtobea'hood. SheandLancearetheoneswhotakecareofus. Evenaftershejoinedthex-geeksshealwayshastimeforus. Unlikeoursupposedleader." Magneto nodded.

"If she became human she would be the enemy." He said

"She knows what it's like to be a mutant." EvoPyro said "She loves being an x-geek and she is in love with Gambit. Cure or not she will stay with him."

"If that is what you believe." Magneto said and then turned to both Mystiques "We will have to start our plans now." And both Mystiques left. Once gone Magneto turned to EvoPietro. "Was she not happy with me as her father?" He said almost a whisper.

"Sheneverhadafather." EvoPietro said "Assoonasshecouldn'tcontrolherragesfathersenthertoa mentalclinicandleftherthere. Theonlyreasonshedoesn'twanttokillourfatherisbecausehehadatelepath erasethosememoriesandgivehermemoriesofahappychildhoodwithhim."

"I remember she almost killed Magneto too." EvoPyro said laughing. She is a wild one." He said almost longingly.

"Stayawayfrommysister." EvoPietro said as he ran towards his room.

**EvoLogan**

After the EvoPietro's news it was decided that to keep a secret until it was announced. The next day went without anything new. It was now the next training day. The group had just finished their warm up when the adults entered the danger room. Everyone stood in a straight line and EvoLogan had brought a bag.

"In the last training session you had to protect the civilian from the brotherhood and stop them." EvoLogan said. "You will be redoing that session." They heard the groans from the movieverse students and the adults, while the EvoStudents just laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Storm asked.

"Because for today" EvoLogan said "they have another objective." He opened the bag and left the dodge balls fall out. "Mutant dodge ball."

"Yes." EvoKurt said "I am so good at this game."

"Extra credit to whoever gets the Elf." EvoLogan said and the students all got a ball and started to get him while the adults went into the viewing platform. "What do you think of this training?" EvoLogan said with a smile towards the rest of the adults.

"This is what you meant when you said they weren't doing the same thing?" Storm asked.

"I did used to train them in a very military style training. I know that when they got sick they used to prolong it to avoid training." EvoLogan said

"What changed?" Logan asked

"I met Laura" He said. "She had broken into a shield building and got information on the X-men. She was able to take down every single X-men member without alerting anyone else. She is cloned from my DNA and trained to be a weapon since birth, with no contact with others. She rebelled and I helped her. Since then I try not to train them like soldiers but I do want them ready for any challenges that comes their way."

"Of course." Professor X said "It seems they look up to you."

"Been there since each of them got there." EvoLogan said "Rogue, Wanda and Laura are the most difficult to help."

"They rely more on the themselves than others." Professor X said.

"Rogue and Kurt are siblings?" Kurt asked

"Yes" EvoLogan answered "and you don't mess with one without the other getting in the way."

"They are very protective of each other." Storm noticed

"Only because Kurt pushed until Rogue let him be her brother." EvoLogan

"Wanda does not seem that close to Pietro." Storm

"Magneto messed a lot with them. Wanda was left in a psychiatric clinic and Pietro with foster family. Both with the knowledge of their family but also both alone. When magneto calls Pietro answers and the only reason Wanda hasn't killed magneto is because he had a telepath replace her memories. She knows she was angry at him but not why." EvoLogan

"So all three of girls are basically in their own league." Logan said.

"They are holding back" EvoLogan said scratching the back of his neck. "All three of them have single handedly defeated the X-men at one time or another. They hold back just because the rest of the group hasn't gotten there. Half-pint is almost to their level but that's because she became a friend to Rogue and Stripes helps her."

"In the last practice section" Kurt said "It was like they could read their minds."

"There was a period of time in which Jean, Tabitha, Amara, Rogue and Kitty decided to join forces and created the Bayville sirens. A group of vigilantes that cut the crime rate by half but they were told to stop helping the police since they were not following the law." EvoLogan said "Since then all of them fight in sync. Can't leave Jean and Rogue together in a room without them arguing about one thing or another but when it comes down to it they will always fight in the same side."

"Interesting." Professor X said.

"What about the rest of them?" Kurt asked.

"Gambit is part of the Acolytes" EvoLogan said "Magneto's new team. But he has been thinking of joining the X-men just to be close to his girlfriend Stripes. Half-pint is dating Lance one the 'hood guys and she tries to be very selfless and is really close friend with both Stripes and Elf. Elf is usually the goofy guy that tries to be the comic relief."

"Mystique from your dimension is here also" Storm said

"To keep an eye on Stripes and Elf, her children, but neither of them want anything to do with her." EvoLogan said then turned to view the danger room where the group was still playing dodge ball.

**_AN: I am so sorry that is taking me so long between updates. Right now I don't have any internet so I am trying to do as many chapters as possible. For all three of my stories. I hope you enjoy this chapters. I want to say that for me I will be leaving Storm's hair just like it is in the second movie but I will leaving the highlights. I also want to say that I am a very poor young woman without a penny to her name and so cannot be the owner of anything to do with Marvel. Though I wish I did. Oh well not everybody gets their wish right? _**


End file.
